<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet, Sweet Poison by cutecumber_flower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748029">Sweet, Sweet Poison</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutecumber_flower/pseuds/cutecumber_flower'>cutecumber_flower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 Drabble Challenge, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, I don't even care if I'm the only one who ships this, I will write for them, Smut, Tati domming Alfie 24/7, Until I cannot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutecumber_flower/pseuds/cutecumber_flower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s enough of all that dazzles within arm’s reach that Alfie doesn’t know where to start.</p><p>Yet the thing that catches his attention is the woman with dark eyes full of half-whispered secrets and lips that breathe life into everything wanton.</p><p>  <i>Alfie/Tatiana, 100-drabble challenge. Each drabble is 100 words exactly.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tatiana Petrovna/Alfie Solomons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ship caught me with both hands, strung me up by the feet, and is not letting go anytime soon. Barely anyone ships them, but that's alright. Every ship has to start somewhere. For anyone else in this lonely little boat with me, welcome!</p><p>Drabbles will be any of the following: canon-compliant, modern AU, domestic bliss or canon-divergence. </p><p>Ratings will probably go up in certain chapters.</p><p>Drabble prompt list:</p><p>	<strike>1. First Impression</strike><br/><strike>2. Beautiful</strike><br/><strike>3. Mock</strike><br/><strike>4. Smile</strike><br/><strike>5. Feather</strike><br/><strike>6. Tease</strike><br/><strike>7. Pure</strike><br/><strike>8. Lie</strike><br/><strike>9. Fight</strike><br/><strike>10. Evasion</strike><br/><strike>11. Fire</strike><br/><strike>12. Ice</strike><br/>13. Cheer<br/>14. Teamwork<br/>15. Kiss<br/>16. Book<br/>17. Magic<br/>18. Work<br/>19. Fly<br/>20. Snow<br/>21. Ride<br/>22. Castle<br/>23. Empty<br/>24. Longing<br/>25. Waiting<br/>26. Sing<br/>27. Silence<br/>28. Embrace<br/>29. Drink<br/>30. Warmth<br/>31. Cold<br/>32. Kindness<br/>33. Hope<br/>34. Creative<br/>35. Rest<br/>36. Entwined<br/>37. Hidden<br/>38. Bright<br/>39. Shadows<br/>40. Heart<br/>41. Sacrifice<br/>42. Eye<br/>43. Blood<br/>44. Bandage<br/>45. Wound<br/>46. Pain<br/>47. Friendship<br/>48. Betrayal<br/>49. Fragile<br/>50. Unbreakable<br/>51. Royalty<br/>52. Knighthood<br/>53. Chain<br/>54. Chess<br/>55. Trust<br/>56. Sword<br/>57. Bliss<br/>58. Torment<br/>59. Solace<br/>60. Illusion<br/>61. Reflection<br/>62. Tower<br/>63. Valley<br/>64. Love<br/>65. Loyal<br/>66. Innocent<br/>67. Savior<br/>68. Study<br/>69. Stain<br/>70. Suffer<br/>71. Struggle<br/>72. Shattered Pieces<br/>73. Stone<br/>74. Exposed<br/>75. Madness<br/>76. Cursed<br/>77. Trapped<br/>78. Torn<br/>79. Dying<br/>80. Rescue<br/>81. Defiant<br/>82. Loss<br/>83. Strength<br/>84. Weakness<br/>85. Courage<br/>86. Fear<br/>87. Strike<br/>88. Regret<br/>89. Peace<br/>90. Mend<br/>91. Remembrance<br/>92. Water<br/>93. Protect<br/>94. Reunion<br/>95. Vengeance<br/>96. Precious<br/>97. Together<br/>98. Travel<br/>99. Home<br/>100. Destiny</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un-fucking-believable—is Alfie’s first thought upon stepping into the vault.</p><p>There’s enough of all that dazzles within arm’s reach that he doesn’t know where to <em>start</em>.</p><p>Yet the thing that catches Alfie’s attention is the woman with dark eyes full of half-whispered secrets and lips that breathe life into desires of everything wanton.</p><p>Tatiana Petrovna.</p><p>A duchess; royalty.</p><p>Her gaze settles on Alfie. Before long she looks away and he feels as if he’s been robbed, fucking <em>robbed </em>of better things. </p><p>Alfie has never fucked a princess, but with the way she looked at him…</p><p>It’s a matter of time. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first venture into Alfie getting pegged by Tati.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s hard for Tati to decide how she likes Alfie best.</p><p>There are many facets to him, but one thing is for certain—all rough edges, he is.</p><p>Rough, like the feeling of her back being shoved against the wall, like his beard scraping her thighs as she grinds into him.</p><p>But one day she sees the first hint of his softness when she holds him against the bed and fucks him deep and hard: the way his breath catches, the way his mouth parts in a gasp that leaves her wanting.</p><p>Beautiful.</p><p>This is how Tatiana likes Alfie best.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alfiana domestic fluff. I'm here for it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tati looks at Alfie, arms crossed, as she waits for his verdict on her scrambled eggs. “Well?”</p><p>“Crunchy,” Alfie says, smirking. “The pinnacle of innovation, yeah.”</p><p>Tati takes a spoonful of her cooking from Alfie’s plate. The crunching sound of egg shells sends a grin to Alfie and she scowls.</p><p>“The bright side to all of this, love,” Alfie begins, “is you’re not wasting any part of the eggs.”</p><p>“You’re not funny. Izabella is funnier than you.”</p><p>“Well, that’s debatable, isn’t it.”</p><p>What <em>is</em> funny, indisputably, is seeing a duchess try her hand in the kitchen.</p><p>He loves her, regardless.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfie glances up from his book and meets Tati’s eyes across their sitting room.</p><p>She’s looking at him from her sofa, and there’s an uncharacteristic softness in her gaze that extends to her lips. Quite a sight it makes.</p><p>“What are you smiling at?” Alfie asks.</p><p>“Am I not allowed to smile?”</p><p>“Thing is, zaja, you don’t <em>smile, </em>do you. You smirk or sneer or ogle.”</p><p>She walks over to Alfie. Leaning down, she tilts his head up by the chin. “I smile when I want to fuck my newly-wed husband.”</p><p>“Ah, is that so?”</p><p>“Marriage changes things, mishka.”</p><p>“Clearly.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to @boundinshallows and @valkrist, I now have a fascination with foreign (in this case, Russian) terms of endearment. </p><p><i>zaja</i>: bunny<br/><i>mishka</i>: bear</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Feather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun shines, a pleasant warmth; the breeze caresses, lifting the dark strands of Tati’s hair as she naps on their picnic rug.</p><p>A feather lands on her arm, and Alfie has an idea.</p><p>He picks up the feather and runs it lightly across her cheek. She turns away from him, a sleepy noise in the back of her throat.</p><p>Alfie traces the shell of her ear with the feather, instead. Does so again and again until she sits up and slaps the feather out of his hand.</p><p>“Behave,” she says.</p><p>Only Tatiana can sound tender and menacing at once.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfie watches as Tati leans back onto the sofa, not quite from afar yet nowhere close enough.</p><p>“Let me <em>touch </em>you, fucking hell,” he says through gritted teeth.</p><p>His cock aches in protest along with his words, and he almost regrets marrying a woman so well-versed in such devilry.</p><p>“What did I say, medved? Eyes only.”</p><p>“I don’t fucking care what you said, do I now? Not when you’re doing this—” his words trip fruitlessly when Tati inserts her last finger up her cunt and his throat tightens “—this is bloody unfair, yeah it is.”</p><p>Unfair, in the best way.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More pet names!</p><p><i>medved: </i>bear, honey-eater (courtesy to @boundinshallows for this fun fact)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Purity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfie sleeps, and it is the only time Tati can observe him in peace.</p><p>There is no snarky twist to his lips, no crooked lift of his eyebrow when he sees something he likes.</p><p>(Her, usually.)</p><p>Tati enjoys that about him, enjoys all the embellishments that make him who he is.</p><p>But sometimes she likes him this way, too—his expression smoothed into a blank canvas as he slumbers.</p><p>She runs a finger along the bridge of his nose, skirts over the tip, and rests on his lip.</p><p>Alfie does not respond, of course; her mishka sleeps like a baby.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the theme I have struggled with the most so far, which isn't surprising, because <i>purity</i> is the last thing I associate with these two :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karina shows them the baby in her arms with a proud smile.</p><p>“Beautiful child, yes. A sight for sore eyes if I say so,” Alfie says in Russian, and <em>feels </em>Tatiana’s eye-roll beside him.</p><p>What choice does he have? He is meeting Tati’s family for the first time.</p><p>Before long, Tati makes an excuse to her cousin and pulls Alfie away from the party. “Karina knows you are being dishonest,” Tati whispers.</p><p>“Well, it’s better than outright saying she’s got a fucking ugly baby, isn’t it?”</p><p>Tati laughs, and Alfie silences her with a kiss before anyone else hears them.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Somehow, Alfie and Tatiana making fun of ugly babies in secret makes so much sense in my shipper brain.</p><p>Also, I managed to spin an angsty prompt to a fluffy one. Yay!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Implications of abuse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air twists with words they can’t take back. Pride pins them still as they dare the other to step down.</p><p>Neither do, for a time, until Alfie says, “Fucking hell, will you stop—”</p><p>Tatiana slaps his hand away. “Do not touch me.” She picks up a piece of broken porcelain. “I hope you are happy with yourself.”</p><p>“I—”</p><p>“Get out,” she says, voice cold. “I do not want to see you.”</p><p>He obliges.</p><p>Everything will be all right tomorrow, he tells himself.</p><p>Tomorrow, when the blood starts to clot.</p><p>Tomorrow, when they start to forget.</p><p>(Until history repeats itself.)</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This prompt made me think about how Alfie and Tati's fights would be like. Their craziness, as much as it's fun when things are good, probably goes both ways. It's far from healthy. I'm not advocating for abuse in relationships at all. It's just an exploration prompt.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Evasion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfie picks up Tatiana at the mall’s back street. She enters the car, and by her smirk Alfie knows instantly it hasn’t been a simple shopping trip like she promised.</p><p>Inside her bag are myriads of jewellery vying for attention with their excess.</p><p>“There’s also the option of buying the entire fucking collection,” Alfie says. “No need for the theatrics, zaja.”</p><p>It wouldn’t be as exciting, but he wouldn’t mind some peace for once. Tati, on the other hand…</p><p>“Too boring,” Tati says with a shrug. She glances at the rear-view mirror, giggling. “Quick, they’re coming!”</p><p>Alfie floors the accelerator.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now I need a full-fledged AU where Alfie and Tati are thieves who skip town after every heist, dammit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scent hits Alfie face-first. Then comes the candles, placed atop every surface in their bedroom. It’s like a goddamned shrine in here.</p><p>“Welcome back,” Tati says as she lights the last candle.</p><p>“The fuck’s this? It seems I’ve got an arsonist in the making for a wife, yes it does.”</p><p>“So rude,” she says, pouting. “I’m trying something new. Romantic, is it not?”</p><p>“If death by sensory overload is romantic. Or by fire. A fucking inferno actually.” He pulls her close and plants a lazy kiss on her lips. “Good try, though.”</p><p>She grins. “Happy anniversary, mishka.”</p><p>“Happy anniversary.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can definitely imagine Tati going absolutely crazy with her scented candles.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tatiana is still sucking on the ice cube a minute later.</p><p>“You want to freeze my cock off,” Alfie says, apprehensive. “Is that the plan then?”</p><p>Before long, he hears the crunching of ice.</p><p>“Fuck,” he breathes out, terrified in the best way.</p><p>Without warning, she takes him deep in her mouth.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>.” He flinches, his thigh knocking Tati to the side.</p><p>She giggles around his cock and continues to suck him. When her mouth warms, she pulls away with a wet pop. “So?”</p><p>“More,” he gasps.</p><p>Tati leaves for the kitchen and returns with a tray full of ice.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was fun :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>